User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Revenge of the Crow - Chapter 7: Unholy Confessions
'''Unholy Confessions '''is the seventh and penultimate chapter of my fifteenth fanfiction, "Revenge of the Crow". I know what you're probably thinking right now, but I have a reason. The title fits this chapter better than it fit that older chapter, honestly. This chapter has a really good twist. We all know that I am great at making twists. At least, I think that I'm good at making twists. You find out who has been attacking members of the School of Mensis. I hope you like it. Before we begin, I have a very important announcement to make. It's about chapter 1 in this story, "An Uninvited Guest". I'm going to do a massive remaster of it. I want it to seem more like a party. It will happen after "Revenge of the Crow" is finished. After this chapter, I'm going to do a list about 10 interesting facts about Altair. Unholy Confessions I returned to the Workshop, and Gehrman and Maria were arguing. When they noticed me, they stopped arguing, and looked at me. Altair: Am I interrupting something? Maria: No. Gehrman: Yes. You are. Altair: Well? Gehrman looked angry. I could tell that he wasn't happy about something. I knew what it was. Altair: It's about what happened last night, isn't it? Gehrman: You're damn right it is! Altair: What's the problem? We were just having fun, you grumpy old bastard. He stood up. Gehrman: Watch what you say to me, boy! I am the elder of this group! Altair: I don't give a damn what you are, old man! Gehrman: You are the youngest. Maria told me that she is three years older than you. Altair: Do you know how old I was when I joined this group? Gehrman: No. Altair: I was 16. I became the Queen's bodyguard when I was 13. Gehrman: Good God, son. I looked at Maria. Altair: Did you know how old I was? Maria: Yes. Altair: Good. I looked back at Gehrman. Altair: I just stopped the other two branches of the church from killing each other. So I would appreciate it if you would leave me the fuck alone. Gehrman: As you wish, son. Altair: Thank you. I need to go speak to Antal. Please don't argue about this anymore while I'm gone. Maria: I'll go with you. Altair: Very well. Maria and I went to Yahar'gul, and found Antal. He brought us to Micolash, who still seemed pissed at me. Micolash: So. You did accept my offer. You are a very complicated man, Altair. Altair: Thank you. Micolash: That wasn't a compliment. Altair: It sounded like one. Micolash: Well, it wasn't. Altair: I'm sorry for being disrespectful to you this morning. That was very unnecessary. I apologize. Micolash: That will take some time to forgive. Altair: I understand. Antal stepped forward. Antal: Should we give him his reward now? Micolash: Yes. We should. Follow me. Antal and Micolash led me and Maria to a room on the top floor of the building. The reward was a very nice set of armor. It was black, and had many ornate decorations. It looked very strong. Antal: Since your old armor was destroyed by Mallakarth, we figured that you would like a new one. It's all yours. I put the armor on. I put my Crowfeather coat on over the chest armor, since that looked better. The armor was surprisingly light. Altair: I like this. Antal: That armor is very special. It is completely indestructible. It doesn't make you invincible, but you don't have to worry about it getting damaged. We never saw a use for armor, so we thought that you should have it. Altair: Thank you. I will put it to good use. I noticed that Antal kept looking over at Maria, who was sitting on a bench in the room, looking at the floor. Altair: Antal, why do you keep glancing at Maria? She looked at Antal. I thought that this would embarrass him. However, he seemed perfectly calm about this. Antal: It's hard not to. Altair: I agree. Maria's face turned red. Antal smiled. He then started saying really weird things. Antal: You do more than just look at her, don't you, Altair? Maria stood up, walked over to me, and put her left hand on my right shoulder. She seemed nervous. Maria: What are you talking about? Antal: I saw you in Mallakarth's cave. That seemed very loving. I had some mushrooms while watching you, so I might have said something crazy, but I could see perfectly fine. I grabbed my scabbard with my left hand, and the hilt of my sword with my right hand. Antal: I have eyes all over Yharnam. I also know about what went down last night. Hell, y'all left the window open, and I was the one watching. The other School members drew their weapons. However, they seemed hostile towards Antal, not me and Maria. I took out my sword, and pointed it at Antal. Altair: It was you all along, wasn't it? Antal: It was. Altair: You just sealed your fate. Credits It was Antal who has been attacking his fellow Yahar'gul Hunters. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. About Altair's new armor: The helmet looks like the normal Cainhurst Helmet, but is black and has eye holes. The gloves look like the Ebony Gloves in Skyrim. The leggings are identical to the Ebony Boots in Skyrim. Category:Blog posts